Sam and the Staff of Anubis
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Sam Puckett is wearing her Indiana Jones outfit and right now she climb on a rope down into a dark dungeon in Egypt. It's in the middle of the night, but Sam has a flashlight on her belt. "I hope this is worth it..." says Sam.


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

**Sam and the Staff of Anubis**

**Sam Puckett is wearing her awesome Indiana Jones outfit and right now she climb on a rope down into a dark dungeon in Egypt. It's in the middle of the night, but Sam has a flashlight on her belt.**

"I hope this is worth it..." says Sam.

The reason she's in Egypt is to find the legendary Staff of Anubis, a magic staff that once belonged to Anubis, the Lord of the Underworld.

"That damn old bitch better be telling the truth. If she was being a liar and there's nothing of value down here, I'm gonna be so fucking angry." says Sam.

Almost an hour later, Sam reach the bottom of the dungeon.

In the light of her flashlight, Sam can see a lot of ancient hieroglyphs on the walls.

"By the dark speech, the path shall be revealed..." says Sam, reading some of the hieroglyphs.

Suddenly a door opens.

"Here we go..." says Sam as she enter the door.

She step into another room.

There's a ritual fireplace in the middle of the room.

On one of the walls is a huge painting of Anubis.

"Now, where the crap is that staff...?" says Sam.

"Who enter my holy chamber?" says a dark roaring manly tone.

In a blaze of red fire, Anubis appear.

"I'm Samantha Puckett." says Sam.

"Feel fear, Miss Puckett." says Anubis in anger.

"Never. I'm badass. Not even gods make me cry for mommy." says Sam.

"Do you wish for me to destroy your soul, woman?" says Anubis.

"Of course not, sir." says Sam.

"Then why are you here?" says Anubis.

"I'm searching for your staff, the one that holds a great deal of your magic." says Sam.

"You'll be sorry. The staff is a myth, it has never existed. I have only one staff and it is this one." says Anubis as he open his pants and reveal his 14 inch long dick.

"Interesting. I like that type of staff 'cause I love sex." says Sam.

"Really? If so we could make an agreement. If I get to fuck you and cum in you, I'll give you a magical treasure." says Anubis.

"I'm on, lord." says Sam as she reach out her hand and shakes hand with Anubis.

"Great, my sexy slut." says Anubis.

His hand glow with a pink and golden magic light as he steal Sam's strength, making her weak and dizzy.

"Hey! What are ya doin'...?" says Sam.

"Little bimbo, you made a mistake when you decided to trust me. Your soul belong to me now and your body will be my private fuck-slave." says Anubis.

"So rude of ya." says Sam. "You promised me a fuck and a treasure and instead ya steal my power? That's not cool."

"Cool...? I'm not familiar with such a word." says Anubis.

Anubis destroy Sam's pants and slide his dick into her pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm! So sexy." moans Sam, being horny and sexual, but suddenly she feel a huge burn in her pussy.

It is the power of Anubis that he use to rape Sam.

"Don't think that it will be erotic for you!" moans Anubis.

"Please, don't hurt me..." whines Sam in a weak childish tone.

Sam is no longer her confident badass sexy self.

"Ahhh, fuck!" moans Anubis, fucking Sam hard.

"Stop!" scream Sam.

"Not until I cum." moans Anubis.

Sam starts to cry for the first time since she was a little kid.

"Yes, cry like the weak little whore you truly are." moans Anubis.

Sam wanna get angry, but she can't.

Anubis is making her too weak.

"Your pussy is sexy!" moans Anubis.

"Done yet...?" whines Sam.

"No, baby!" moans Anubis, fucking harder.

This is the first time her life that Sam is getting fucked and hate it.

"Relax, baby!" moans Anubis.

"Ya hurt me!" scream Sam in pain.

"I know. That's supposed to happen." says Anubis.

Sam try to be powerful, but she has no strength in her body.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes! Fuck!" moans Anubis as he cum deep in Sam's pussy.

Sam suddenly become her true self again.

She grab her bullwhip and use it to strike Anubis in the eyes.

While he is distracted for a few seconds Sam get up and use her big knife to cut off Anubis' dick, but since he is a god a new dick grows out from the wound.

"Ya'll pay for rapin' me, damn it, ya old fucker!" says Sam in anger as she swing her whip at high speed, attacking Anubis multiple times.

Anubis step back a bit, but since he is a god he does not take any serious damage.

"Little whore! Don't fight back." says Anubis.

Anubis throw a blast of golden magic towards Sam, but she jump to the side and avoids it.

"I'm not a silly little bimbo. I'm a badass sexy bitch." says Sam with a sexy smile.

Sam jump forward and stab her knife into Anubis' neck.

Anubis scream in pain, but then the knife fall to the floor and the wound heals.

"You cannot kill me!" says Anubis in anger.

"Perhaps so, but I can try." says Sam.

"Avaalo kugey et veridia seferntis!" says Anubis.

There's a huge flash of golden light and then an earthquake starts.

Sam run out from the room.

She grab the rope and climb up from the dungeon.

"Oh my shit. That was close...way too close." says Sam as she get out and look down into the hole and sees that the dungeon has been destroyed.

In a flash of golden light, a magic sword made of gold appear.

Sam grabs the sword and walk back to her car.

Being the sexy confident babe she is, Sam doesn't care that everyone can see her pussy since Anubis destroyed her pants.

When she is back home in Seattle, Sam sell the sword to the Museum of Ancient History for 8000 dollars, instead of giving it to Melinda Carsen.

"I'm such a sexy babe." says Sam with a slutty smile.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
